Allegiant-- New Ending! ALLEGIANT SPOILERS
by HeyBaileyKay
Summary: A re-write of Chapters 50 and 51... *Spoiler alert: Tris is alive. But will she survive her injuries?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.

And _my mother _walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her. Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot. but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thought or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"My dear child, you've done so well."

At that instant, I know exactly what she'll say. I'm done. I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face.

"But you're not done yet. Tobias, Caleb, your friends. You have so much to live for."

I close my eyes. My mother's hand draws me into her arm and I gladly go into her embrace. I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me toward death. It's dragging me the opposite way, back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it across the pavement and gather in piles by the airplanes. I wonder if she is living in a better world than the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what _happened!_"

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she... she was shot."

Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. Of course she would.

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. The details of Cara's face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colors.

All I can do is stand still- I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right.

"She's alive. The doctors aren't sure if she's going to make it," Cara quickly adds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias' POV**

I run quickly through a corridor of hallways, unsure of where I'm actually heading.

"TRIS! TRIS!" I scream as I turn in circles, trying to find her room.

"Sir?" a female nurse in a white uniform says. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, Tris Prior."

"Sir, she's in critical condition. I'll take you to her." The nurse grabs my arm and we begin moving.

I can barely see. Everything is a blur. Tris is okay. She has to be.

The nurse stops outside a door. Room 476. I pause and half-heartedly smile at the irony. I have four fears, she had seven, and well- after our encounter a few nights ago in the abandoned hotel room- she now has six.

Taking a deep breath, I summon all the courage in my body and step inside the room. Tris' petite frame is overwhelmed by the size of the bed. Her short blond hair is sprawled across her pillow. Her face is ghostly pale. She looks... dead.

As I walk closer to her, I noticed the numerous IVs attached to her, pumping medicine into her fragile body that will hopefully keep her alive.

I slowly pull back the white sheet that covers her and notice the gauze covering a huge hole in the middle of her abdomen.

I gently cover her back up and grasp her lifeless hand. "Baby, you've got to stay with me."

The doctor suddenly walks into the room.

"You must be Ms. Prior's boyfriend," he says as he extends his hand.

"Four Eaton."

"Well, Mr. Eaton, your girlfriend was shot in the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood, and honestly, I'm not sure she can pull through."

"What are her chances, Doctor?"

His mouth forms a fine line as he gasps in. "25% at best."

I look him in the eye and nod my head. "She'll make it. She's Dauntless."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I've gotten some great reviews, and I'm so appreciative! I've had a few people comment on the length of my chapters. I know they're a little short, but I don't plan on making this fic super-long to begin with. And honestly, it's easier for me to get into character for shorter periods of time. I'm not much of a writer, you see. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading! -BK**

**Tobias' POV**

The doctor talked to me for a while longer. I can't remember what he said, something about blood loss and regaining consciousness. I think he said they've given her 16 pints of blood, but can't figure out why she's unconscious. I still feel like I'm underwater.

I haven't left Tris' side since I arrived. Christina came to visit, but she only stayed for a little while. "It's too hard," she said. I don't want to see Tris like this either, but I'm not going to leave her.

I look at her small frame, covered by white hospital sheets. Even with the bruises covering her face, she still looks beautiful.

I flash back to the memories we share together. Going through my fear landscape, the time I was drunk at the chasm and told her she looked good, and of course, her jump into Dauntless.

When her body first hit the net, all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain in all ways unremarkable- except that she had jumped first. The Stiff had jumped first. Even I didn't jump first. Her eyes were so stern, so insistent. Beautiful.

But that wasn't the first time I ever saw her. I saw her in the hallways at school, and at my mother's false funeral, and walking the sidewalks in the Abnegation sector. I saw her, but I didn't see her; no one saw her the way she truly was until she jumped.

I look at her, thinking of her beautiful blue eyes beneath her closed eyelids. If only she would open them. Just one more time.

I want so desperately to do something- anything- but all I can do is sit here and pray for her to wake up.

I've never been a praying person. Some families in Abnegation prayed to a God, but mine never did. No surprise, considering my father was abusive and my mother faked her own death. But I remember Tris saying that her family prayed before meals. I think she would want me to pray for her now. So I do.

_Um, hi God. I don't really know you well, but Tris did, I think, so I just thought I would ask you to bring her back to me. I can't bare to be without her. Looking at her now, she looks so fragile, so small. Not the strong girl I knew in Dauntless. Bring her back, please._


End file.
